the vegeta one
by omega lawyer
Summary: vegeta tries to get stronger using the theory from the one.
1. Default Chapter

Legal stuff. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, dark lord dark star or the movie The One. Copyright Omega lawyer 2002. Copy this story and Jigglyablos will hunt you down. [- Means a charter action. {-Means what charter is thinking. [{- Means what I am thinking/saying. Prologue- well it has bin a few year's since the z fighter's beat cell {about 5} and there are some people who can't seem to rest and have to make more problems for the people of earth such as one dark lord from the slayers.  
  
"As we enter the story Vegeta is" "Oh no not another one of you fan fiction authors I have had enough of you people so just go away." "But Vegeta this fic is nothing with out you and besides you are my fave dbz charter so I won't do anything to bad to you ^-^." "Oh really then show your loyalty to me." "Ok Goku is a weak baka and you are the prince so you rule over all with your iron fist and brain and you are the alpha and the omega. Was that to your liking o great king." "Not bad uh. what ever you are. very well I will be in this fan fiction as long as you put in a few of these changes [Hands list to Omega Xellos]." "Hum well I see no problem in most of the items on the list so I will try to put these in the story k." "Fine so it is settled I will appear in the story if you fallow the demands. Oh and you can't change a single one." "Fine but I might not get all of these in this story so any I miss will come up in later story ok so if that is that can we get started." "Fine lets get started.  
  
Ok back to the story where Vegeta is at the table drinking coffee reading the paper.  
  
"Good the Toronto Maple Leaves won the Stanley cup and I had a bet that they would win so I have to collect the money today and rub it in all the Montreal Canadian fan's face." At that moment Bulma walked down stairs. "Ahem number 15,16,17 and 18 please insert them now." "[{Fine}]." Bulma walked down the stairs wearing a bathrobe with a much better-looking hairstyle than her normal one and lager breasts. "Ahem what about 18." "[{And a tighter ass}]. [{I don't believe I wrote that}]. "Thanks.(" [{15 is for Bulma to be nice to him}] Hi honey. "Hey." {Man she look's hot I am so glad I had the author make those changes}. Honey I have to work now but later we can do something special. [Raises suggestive eye brow and walks off]. "Hey I didn't ask for this in my list." "Yes I know that but knowing you know now that you have seen the modified Bulma you want to hop on the good foot and do the bad thing." "You are so right. In fact because you are donning this forget the rest of the list and finish the rest of your story and have 1,000,000 dollars." "Thanks on with the story." "Well ever since the boy is at that third class saiy-jin's house it looks like I will train alone for a while."  
  
So he does just that but then his thought's start to wander.  
  
{Grr I cannot believe I lost to that loser. He is so strong how am I goning to beat him}. "Well I think I can be of some help to you." "Who or what are you?" "I am dark lord dark star." "Ok then how can you be of help to me?" "Well in other dimensions where there are other versions of you. "So what?" "Well if you kill them there energy will go to you and you will become stronger faster and smarter." "Hum tell me more." "Basically but the fact is that there are people in the other dimensions with lives that are similar and some that different than yours for example you might not have a son in one while in the others you might have up to 20 sons. But your counter parts will always look like you Male or female." "Ok so how do I get to these other dimensions?" "Have your wife build you a machine to travel between them." "Good idea thanks." "Well good luck to you. Bye." "I will have to ask Bulma to do that later."  
  
Later that evening Vegeta and Bulma sit down to dinner alone because trunks is again at a sleep over at Goten's.  
  
"Bulma can you do something for me." "Sure what can I do for you?" "Build me a device that can transport me through dimensions." "Ok dear I will start tomorrow but to night let's do something different." "Oh like what." "Well when you figure out what I will be waiting for you up stairs." "Hum I wonder what she is talking about. 0_0 oh that must be it."  
  
[{If you can't guess what they are goning to do I feel sorry for you. I am goning to skip to when Bulma gives Vegeta the device}].  
  
"Well here you go Vegeta I don't see what you are goning to do with it but it will take you to different dimensions." "Thanks dear. I am goning to go test it out." Ok dear see you at dinnertime.  
  
So prince Vegeta flies off through an open window to find an area to test the machine. So he settles on an open filed with a clear view of a lake and a few hills in the back.  
  
"This looks like a good spot to test the machine. But first let's get a measure of my power. [Pulls out stop watch]. [{To test himself Vegeta is goning to fly around the world and time it then after he kills another Vegeta he does the same thing and see if there is a difference in his speed}] begin. Beep [starts flying fast] [{fast fording to when he gets back}]. Hum 30 minutes and 45 seconds well let's see if we can improve that. Time for a new dimension." [Turns on device and closes eyes]  
  
As he opens his eyes he finds him self on top of a tall building in the middle of a city standing next to two pistols a sniper rifle.  
  
"Hum these weapons will come in handy when hunting down those weak fools. Now were is the other me in this dimension [uses his energy finding abilities] yes I see he is in that building right there on that floor right through that window. He look's weak so I can just pin him off with the sniper rifle I found on the ground. {Looks in sniper scope} Man these weapons are hard to aim but it will have to do. Well I the cross hair's on his head so I guess I have to pull the trigger. [Pull's trigger] yes I got him. Well it look like it's time to go back to my time and see these improvements" [Turns on device] [{no not in that way you sick perverts}].  
  
As he awakens he finds him self in his own kitchen with his wife at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Hum looks like I am home." "Father, Mother I'm home!" "Hi sweetie glad to see that you are home safe and sound." "Mom don't call me that. Hi dad." "Yo." {Hey I don't say that you author}. "You do now." "Dam you and you have to restart using the list now. "Vegeta its dinner time and I don't feel like cooking so just go out and get us some fast food." "Really yea. Please get MacDonald's ok." "Umm no trust me you don't want that." "Why not?" "Well a." "Vegeta don't you dare tell him." "Yes dear. Sorry trunks but I won't get MacDonald's for the reason of." "Vegeta!" Forget it I am goning to get some food from the first restaurant I see and you will be happy with it got it." [flies through window]. "Well while I am out hear I might as well see how much that improved [Pull's out same stop watch as before] and ready set go."  
  
Later  
  
"Hum 26 minutes 44 seconds. {Nice improvement}. Well look's like this dark star isn't full of bull after all. May be I should kill the other 998 and become perfect. But first I should get some food for the boy and wife. So may be tomorrow."  
  
"Well that's chapter one sorry it's short but don't worry chapter 2 will be longer and funnier but don't think it's coming soon trust me it's not coming for a long time. Well until then see you." 


	2. the plot thickens

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or dark lord dark star or the movie the one. Copyright 2002 Omega Lawyer.  
  
"As the story begins." "Oh no I only do this story with that other author." "Well the other one is dead and I don't put up with any of this bull." "Oh yeah well what are you goning to do about it?" "Well I could use my author powers and make you do any thing I want." "Like what?" "Well I could." {Whispers in ear} "You wouldn't." "Try me." ". Fine I will cooperate with you for the story. But if I cooperate could you put in some changes." {Hands list to omega lawyer} ". Fine I might put a few in but only if you behave. With that settled I have another thing I need to say Goku is alive and after some training can go ssj3. On with the show."  
  
The chapter begins with dark lord dark star in his office in the dark realm laughing at his most recent deed until his sectary walks into the room looking confused.  
  
"Sir if I may ask what is so funny?" "Well you see this nimrod is goning to destroy everything and carry out my plans with out knowing it." "May I ask how sir." " Sure basically I told him the way to get infinite power but I forgot to tell him that the universe might explode if he does." "Well then I guess that this would be a bad time to ask for a vacation then." "Oh no this is the perfect time go right a head and take all the time off you want."  
  
Now to Vegeta looking for a food joint.  
  
"Dam why is it always so hard to find a good place to get food. wait there's a pizza place." He lands just out side of the front entrance and is about to go in when. "Hey Vegeta" shouted a familiar voice. Vegeta spun around to come face to face with his long time friend and rival Goku. "So Vegeta what are you doing here?" "The woman and the boy made me go out and get fast food so this is the place I decided to get the food from. Why are you here?" " Well Chi chi is out of town and I can't cook so this was the logical choice." " Well I'm goning in and getting food so bye. As the two walked in they found that there was no line so they simply went to a cashier and placed their orders. " Servant I want one medium pizza with green peepers and 76 large meat lovers. "Ok sir it is goning take 1 hour to make and your bill comes to 775.00." "What to charge a pri." Vegeta took a second to think, as the woman had told him that he should do to avoid getting into trouble. {Flashback} "Now Vegeta if there comes a time when you need to pay for things all you need to do is flash this card and swipe it through the thing they provide and enter this 4 digit code in this order. {End flashback}. Vegeta calmly reaches into his pocket and takes out a thin plastic thing and swipes it through the machine and enters the four digit code and sits down to wait for his order. "Hey Vegeta I didn't see you give that person any money how did you pay for your food?" asked Goku. "All I did was use this card and all was fine" shows Goku card. Goku looked at the card and saw that it spelled out master card. Vegeta sat in a chair to wait for his order. After 1 hour it was ready so he picked it up and went home to his family.  
  
Meanwhile at the brief's house.  
  
"Mom I'm hungry," whined the young Trunks. "I know Trunks but I cannot do any thing about it until your father gets home." "Well can't you send a message to his head like you always do and tell him to hurry up." "What are you talking about Trunks?!!!" "Well Goten told me that when two people are together for awhile they start to talk without speaking words." "Trunks how can you believe what Goten tell you." "I can because I saw his parents doing it." "Saw them doing what!!!?" Vegeta said as he walked in the door with the pizzas in his hands. "Oh nothing" stated Bulma. "Yes we have pizza for dinner" the now energetic Trunks blurted out. "Yes we do," stated Vegeta as he handed Bulma her Pizza and opened one of his own pizza boxes and found. "What they call this a meat lovers there are only 26 kinds of meat on this." "Who cares as long as it's edible dad." The family sat down to eat.  
  
When they were done {needless to say there were no leftovers} Vegeta went to his other training room to train. [Ah yes but how and what is he training] "I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall a sleep cause I don't want to miss a thing. hey you author I don't sing Aerosmith or do karaoke." "[Oh but your so good at it.]" "you are going to pay for this." "[Oh come on be a sport. tell you what you sing for other stories and chapters and I well let you go to ssj3 in my stories.]" ". Fine deal but it has to be included in this one to." "[Glad you see things my way.]" Any way Vegeta got back to his actual training in the gravity room where after two hours of very intense training he was able to achieve ssj3. Vegeta was impressed by how much his power increased but he still wasn't satisfied with how much power he had obtained. He thought to himself {maybe I should go after the other parts of me and get stronger.}  
  
So the next day Vegeta grabbed his dimension-warping device some poison {just in case} the two handguns and the sniper rifle. After acquiring the tools he set off to a field close to his house and activated the dimension- warping device and off he went.  
  
As Vegeta's vision started to clear he found himself in what he remembered to be the balcony of old throne room on planet Vegeta. He had a clear view of the other him but knew that neither the rifle nor pistol would not be enough to kill him so he decided to sit back and wait for his moment to strike. From what he gathered there was to be a special ceremony that day. Vegeta remembered how he enjoyed these kind of things as a kid as all ways involved some kind of reenactment of a famous battle and was quite curious what kind of battle would be reenacted on this day. An announcer had stepped forward and was now standing in front of the throne and spoke. "Today there will be a reenactment of the events of 5 years ago in the coliseum so let us head there to view it." A smirk filled Vegeta's face, as he knew that this was goning to be good as only the best of battle were allowed to be reenacted in the coliseum. "Hey buddy what are you doing there?" shoot he was found out. Vegeta decided to play along with him so he could have more fun. "Uh sorry I got lost." "Well that's ok but your getting the costume all dirty." "What?" "Don't play dumb with me you're the actor who is goning to play the prince in the reenactment today and I must say that those people can work wonders as you look just like the prince." Wow Vegeta could not believe it as when he was a kid he wanted to be in one of these and now he had the opportunity to be the lead. oh he was so goning to enjoy this. "Well let's go and get the final rehearsal done and get on with the show."  
  
Vegeta was lead to a room with all of the actors in it that strangely resembled people that looked like people he knew in his world. They were also named the same as the people he knew so there would be no problem in learning their names. "Ok people the play is goning to consist of two acts in the first act you are going to do the rebellion against Frieza." Wow this day was becoming better and better. Not only would he be in a reenactment but also it would be one where he got to kill his archrival. "So for this act you will mock fight the guards get into the base and fight the Frieza robot that will transform just like the real thing when you hit the trigger spot. Now what I need to know is do you know the big bang attack," he said as he pointed his finger at Vegeta. "Of course I do." "Ok then you need to finish off the robot with the bba while in ssj ok." "Ok." "Ok then people I will explain act two at intermission so go out there and do this play right."  
  
On the stage Vegeta found that he was enjoying himself very much as the experience was just magical. Of course it helped that the play was on a topic that he found well suited toward his ability's. But when he saw Frieza robot he could barely hold in his laughter at how accurate it was toward the real thing. But he decided to go at a pace that was a little faster than what the director wanted.  
  
After act one Vegeta sat down in the dressing room resting as the whole experience had left him quite tired, the director entered the room looking pleased. "Ok people that was good and it seemed to generate a lot of momentum so lets carry that into act two." All of the actors shouted out that they agreed with him. "Ok with that done in this act you will have to do the rebellion against King Cold and Cooler got it. and you remember that you finish off King Cold with a bba and Cooler with a final flash while ssj 2 Ok." Vegeta nodded his head. "Ok then lets go out and finish this performance so we can get to the party." They all agreed and went off to start the second act.  
  
Vegeta found himself having even more fun in this act as the fights were more intense and the action seemed to be getting better and better per second. Vegeta really got into the whole acting thing and decided to show off some of his better moves and it seemed to really get the crowd into the performance. At the end Vegeta had to take many applause, as the crowd absolutely love it. Back in the dressing room he was told that the king wanted to meet him in a private room in the castle.  
  
Vegeta walked to the room that the king had requested that he meted him in {it was easy to find as the castle was just like the one in his youth}. Vegeta entered the room to find two chairs {the king was in one of them} and a table with two cups and a bottle of liquid on it. "Sit down" the king ordered. Vegeta did, as the king said as to defy a king on planet Vegeta was worse that death {not that it mattered to him as he could take them out with one shot}. "Actor I am most pleased with the performance that you put on stage but what I would like to know is how you got my style of fighting all most perfect?" Wow Vegeta could not believe it he was getting a good praise for his performance from the king an honor only a few could experience. but he had to think fast as the question he had asked was going to be tricky to answer. "Well sir you see I was able to watch you in practice fights and from those I was able to learn your complex fighting plans" {I hope he bought that}. "Only from watching me fight and yet you learned that much. impressive here let us drink," he said as he handed Vegeta a glass with the liquid in it. Vegeta took a sip from the glass and a brief smile lit his face, as this particular drink was one of his favorite drinks of all time. The king turned around and Vegeta thought that this would be the perfect time to slip the poison into the king's drink but he was to slow as by the time he had his hand in his pocket he had all ready had turned around. "Good sir for your performance I would like to give you this medal and invite you to dinner at the royal chamber." Vegeta took his hand off the poison as the though of home cooked food was just simply too much for him to ignore as despite Bulma's efforts it simply wasn't the same.  
  
Later that evening Vegeta found himself at the party enjoying some of the treats that he simply could not get any more now that he lived on earth so he made sure to enjoy every last bite. As things went on Vegeta slipped the poison into the king's drink and left to go back to his own dimension.  
  
Vegeta found himself in the same field as he had started in. he decided to retest himself as he started his same fly around the world and time it routine. After the test was done he found a bigger change in his time. He had figured that it was because this one was much stronger than the other he had eliminated. With all he had taken in Vegeta Was quite tired so he decided to head back home and get some rest before he head out to get another one of him.  
  
As Vegeta arrived home he simply fell on the couch. To tired to move he simply went to sleep. "Vegeta get up," said a familiar voice. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Bulma and Trunks standing right in front of him. Vegeta sat up. "What now" Vegeta said. "Oh Vegeta you did forget didn't you." Vegeta was nervous he had to think fast, what had he forgotten now. "Of course I haven't uh. happy anniversary," he said as he got on one knee. Bulma put an angry look on her face. "Our anniversary is not for 4 months. today is the special day that we go out to the park with goku and his family to the park to celebrate 5 years after the death of cell." "Oh and what if I don't go?" "Well then you can do house work for the next 3 years." Vegeta was about to start an argument but he thought that if he did that he would never get to go hunt for the other people that would make him stronger so he kept his mouth shut and went along with it.  
  
"Well there is chapter 2. Chapter 3 won't be up for awhile so enjoy this while you can." 


	3. park fun

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon ball z or the movie the one. Copyright omega lawyer.  
  
"Sorry for the wait for this chapter but I have bin very busy for a while and well you know... Any way on with the story."  
  
Vegeta had his normal mad look on as today he was to be dragged to the park with his wife and child. To make matters worse his most hated rival and his family would be there to give him an even bigger headache than the one he all ready had.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the park with his family and they went to the bench where they were to meet Goku and his family. Goku and his family arrived a few min later along with the rest of the z squad and they started the celebration. Vegeta thought that if he simply stayed out of the way he could not get in trouble and get back to his training sooner. So he decided to take a seat under a tree and stay there until it was time to leave. However Trunks and Goten did not want to miss an opportunity to make Vegeta's pride get the better of him and have him get in a lot of trouble for his arrogance. "Hello father" Trunks said in a happy voice with a huge grin on his face. Vegeta knew that this was a trap intended for him so he decided to ignore Trunks for now. Trunks saw his father go into his ignore him phase as Trunks assumed he had figured out that he was trying to pull one of his usual tricks on him. All that meant to Trunks was that he had to switch his game plan a little. "Father? Mother told me to tell you that you must play in a little street hockey game that is being held with some other people." Vegeta thought to himself that he could not take the risk that it was an order from the woman so he went along with the idea and soon he found himself engaged in a street hokey game with the other members of the z squad. For some odd reason they had decided to make Vegeta the goalie for one team and Goku for the other, also Deciding that they did not want a huge crowd around it was decided to keep their powers down. Vegeta kept thinking to himself that it would be over soon, little did he know that there were little potholes along the road to freedom. Trunks not wanting to waste an opportunity decided to test his father's limits towards his anger and let Vegeta have it with a huge slap shot to the head. The ball nailed Vegeta Square on the forehead and flew into the air; Vegeta quickly grabbed the ball and handed it to his teammate Tien. What the hell thought Trunks... dad should have flipped out and started going crazy... maybe he was spending too much time with Goku and some of him was rubbing off on his dad. The game went on and eventually ended with a tie as the out come. Having missed his opportunity in the hockey game to get his dad into trouble trunks decided that another event was needed to invoke his father's inner rage. Vegeta saw the evil smirk on his son and assumed that the little brat was planning something that would make even the gods them selves shake from fear. Being the wise tactician he was he decided to stay out of the boys way for a while. For the rest of the time he was there Vegeta avoided Trunks and whined about going home to his wife. It was still mid afternoon so the gang wanted to do other things rather than go back home so they went to dairy queen for some ice cream. For the most part they all got Sundays except for Goku who got a plane vanilla ice cream cone and Vegeta who got an Oreo blizzard. The rest of the afternoon went by quite slowly for our prince but even after the park it got worse.  
  
The team went to another event on their schedule and decided a treasure hunt was in order to remind them of the days when they looked for the dragon balls. The teams were made and the contestants were off. It was clear to Vegeta that today was not his day as he had bin teamed up with the clown and the trouble twosome. They found some clues that were scattered around the forest area they were searching to were the treasure was, but the thing that was on Vegetas mind was where the little incarnations of the devil had went. A few seconds later he found himself with his face planted in the mud of the forest and some sticky substance on his head. The words "now" echoed in the air as Goten and Trunks came down and attached a brightly colored Afro on his head. Thoughts of rage entered Vegetas mind as he realized what happened, seeing this Trunks decided to run for it with his partner in crime. Need less to say the hunt was cut short and Vegeta found himself trapped in punishment for the day.  
  
With one day taken off the schedule to perfection Vegeta decided to do what he lost in the last day in with todays schedule. The alternate Vegetas didn't put up much of a fight to him but he had some fun remembering all the old traditions he forgot as a child. All the reenactments of the famous battles and celebrations of victory those were good times.  
  
After he finished getting back on track he decided to go to the training room and do some working out before he called it a day. Watching her husband go to the training room with a big smile on his face Bulma decided to check on what her husband was doing. She searched his bedside table hoping to find something. After some searching she found a note and gasped at its contents.  
  
"OO suspense what did she find? That it for this chapter and at my current rate don't except any thing soon later." 


End file.
